1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light projectors. More particularly, the invention relates to accurate alignment of a light source in a projection system.
2. Related Art
Many systems exist that use a light source gathered by a reflector to be directed to a target. Example systems include everything from flashlights to the latest light projectors including digital light processing (DLP) projectors and liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors. Current example DLP projectors include the Proxima DP4200z projector from InFocus Corporation. Example LCD projectors include NEC's MultiSync MT800's and the NoteVision XG-NV1U manufactured by Sharp. Of concern for each of these products, is how much light ultimately reaches the target. This measure is typically reported in terms of American National Standards Institute (ANSI) lumens. Manufacturers often choose to obtain brighter illumination of a target by using refined optics including better lensing or brighter bulbs. These design choices typically increase the cost of the system. Besides resulting in increased cost, brighter bulbs typically fail sooner than more standard bulbs. All of these commercial systems, however, use bulbs with standardized connectors fixed to the product's frame.